Seven Plus Two
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Hiei could be accused of many things. Of those many things would be the main 7 plus 2 extra.


Summary: Hiei could be accused of many things. Of those many things would be the main 7 plus 2 extra.

Warning: Shonen-ai, Language.

00

7 + 2

00

**7 + 2 Extra**

Hiei could be accused of many things. Of those many things would be the main 7 plus 2 extra. Kurama knows this for a fact.

**Wrath**

Hiei could be considered Wrathful majority of the time. His utter fury is a force to be reckoned with. Kurama has witnessed the little fire demon's anger so many times, he is sure that hell wouldn't have a suitable punishment for Hiei's level of wrath. Even in the good intentions of his heart, his wrathful and vengeful spirit is something to behold and fear.

**Gluttony**

"More sweet snow,"

"Hiei, you've gone through 3 boxes already in the last half hour!"

"More sweet snow…"

"Argh…Fine…"

**Lust**

Behind closed doors…or shall we say behind closed _windows _Hiei is insatiable demon in bed. He comes close to giving Youko Kurama a run for his money….maybe quite literally too. "Oh…Hiei!"

"Scream my name fox…" _Hiss_

**Sloth**

On more than one occasion (usually around the same time of day every day or just on school days) one can find the small fire demon napping in a tree or lazing around. He often convinces Kurama to stay in bed instead of 'prancing off to that useless ningen prison you go to get useless knowledge crammed into your skull'.

**Envy**

"Don't….Touch…my FOX!" Hiei growled as he glared at Yusuke. Yusuke pulled his hand from Kurama's shoulder.

"Geez, Hiei! Not like I'm gonna steal him away – Although-" Kurama slapped his hand against Yusuke's mouth and glared at him.

"That is not a wise decision," Kurama mumbled. Hiei growled and he stared at Yusuke.

**Greed**

He may not show it anymore, but there once was a time that Hiei craved for nothing but power. He didn't care about anything else. That is when he broke into the Reikai vault along with Kurama to obtain that power he oh so craved, however…he didn't really do it for the wealth of money….but wouldn't power WEALTH still count?

**Pride**

He is proud and over-confident in his abilities and Prowers. Just for him pointing out how superior he is to humans makes him a proud demon….doesn't it?

**+ 2 Extra**

Most people stop at Seven….But aren't we forgetting the two minor ones? The plus two?

**Vainglory**

Kurama can tell you that one time that Hiei really showed his colors. It was the day he was stabbed…through the back if you will. HA! Little demon Hiei was SO proud of himself! He was SO proud that he broke into the REIKAI vault and obtained his little sword thingy. He waved it around and boasted. He waved it around and spoke of what he was going to do with all the power he gained. And in the end…He got stabbed in the back…or shot in the back?

**Acedia**

Hiei's life before now was the very showcase – no, no that is not the right word…. The very…epitome? Yes, yes….Let's go with that. Kurama could tell you but it is doubtful he would. About how Hiei grew up. About how he lived a hard life mostly alone because of his parentage. Because he is the forbidden child. And for a while…it seemed he did not care…and it seems he still doesn't? He is trying to gain the power…well he has gained the power to rise up above all. He is slightly ignorant and at the same time NOT of his disgraced title as the forbidden child. He still holds that bit…that hint of depression behind his wall of anger.

**7 + 2 Extra**

And there….that would be the 7 Sinful sides of Hiei plus 2 extra ones you don't hear about often. Kurama could tell ya and he could tell ya good. Hiei could even tell ya if you asked….but I doubt he would….He'd probably just kill ya!

And this goes to say….that maybe our favorite little fire demon is a bit…too sinful? So sinful in fact…that instead of dying as eternal hell of behind tortured (because it'd be confusing to do all those damned punishments at the same time) he is tortured in a way…that he has to work with those damned idiotic humans.

Oh Koenma…Enma….How clever…

**7 + 2 Extra.**

* * *

><p><em>Owari.<em>

_:D _

_How did you like it? Please tell me what ya thought about each sin! :D_


End file.
